


The Rooster, The Owl And The Baby Crow

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Nekoma and Karasuno are having a practice match Kuroo invites Bokuto to the match and Hinata brings up how awesome their love child would be and this gets Bokuto thinking he wants to get his Rooster pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I’m back with another BokuKuro fanfic this was going to be another one-shot but I think I’m going to go for an Mpreg fanfiction for these two because it would be so cute and fit in very well with this plot. I hope you all bear with me as I work on this for a little while I’m hoping it won’t be too long just long enough. Please R&R! 

Kuroo’s POV

Today Nekoma was having a practice match with Karasuno and so I decided to invite my boyfriend and fellow captain Bokuto to come and watch the match as we had plans to go out afterwards. What surprised me was after the practice match which Nekoma won I was talking to Bokuto when an excited Hinata practically shouted out at the top of his lungs "Oh man! Wouldn't it be so cool if a rooster and an owl had a baby? Their hybrid baby would look totally cool! Because Kuroo reminds me of a rooster and Bokuto reminds me of an owl."

This of course got Bokuto super excited as he ran up to the ginger and started to chat happily about what our ‘hybrid child’ would look like and how great it would be. I rolled my eyes at this, there was no way we could ever make a hybrid child both of us being men, but the more he spoke about it the more he wanted to make it reality and he started asking for sex a lot more often than before which was fine at first but now it left me absolutely exhausted after a while having to do it six times each time we meet. One night after the fifth round I turned to the owl beside me “Bokuto what’s with the sudden improved sex drive..?” I asked softly my eyes already starting to droop in tiredness.

His next words however woke me up completely “well I want to make a baby with you so we have to it loads and loads until you get pregnant~ you know like Hinata said!” he said happily the biggest smile I’d ever seen on his face there and that was saying something when Bokuto was involved. 

I stared at him shocked and surprised by this and it was clear on my face when he frowned at me “Bokuto we can’t make a child we’re both guys,” I said as gently as I could knowing that this would upset the other and I was right when as soon as I said it his face dropped and I could see tears swelling up in those golden orbs that I felt my heart breaking in two and so there was only one option left for me and that was to lie my ass off until he was all smiles again. “Well I guess there’s no harm in us at least trying hey? I mean Hinata’s crazy idea could end up coming true after all.”

There was an instant change to the owl at my words, he blinked the tears away and a great big beaming smile came to his lips before he all but jumped me smashing his lips into mine in an eager kiss which I was more than happy to return anything was better than seeing Bokuto cry although I felt like having the ground just open up and swallow me when I heard him say, “let’s try again I’ll get you pregnant this time for sure!” but there was no way in hell I would say no knowing that it would make him upset once more and after the effort I went through to stop the last bout I wasn’t about to sabotage it.

I turned over and looked lovingly into those stunning golden orbs and nodded “it’s got to work eventually right?” I said with a small smile seeing all the love in those swirling pools of amber. He captured my lips in another searing kiss as he worked both our lower bodies into hardness once more. He waisted no time in entering me for the sixth time being fully seated inside me he started a fast and hard pace as we both moaned rather loudly. 

“Fuck Kuroo you’re too sexy…” he growled out staring down at my naked body covered in sweat and cum as I writhed beneath him moaning as he expertly slammed into my prostate with each thrust. It was at this moment I thought to myself that I’d be delighted to have his child despite how impossible it was it left me with a happy feeling in the pit of my stomach. “Fuck Kuroo you’re to tight and hit it feels amazing..! I love you so fucking much!” He growled out now leaning in to crash his lips against mine which I happily returned. 

He continued to whisper sweet nothings in my ears as he pounded me into the mattress causing my face to flush uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly as moans left my lips at the rough but still loving movements of my owl. When I’d finally found my voice again I moaned out, “I-I love you too Bo…so much…” causing him to capture my lips once more in a searing and dominating kiss.

I returned it eagerly and tightened my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss more as I parted my lips allowing him entrance as our tongues tangled together revelling in the taste of each other. “Fuck Kuroo I’m close…” he painted heavily in my ear before giving it a light nibble making me moan softly at the contact. 

I started to push back against him making him go deeper inside me still. “M-me too Bo…” I cried out as he took my erection into his hand pumping me roughly along with his thrusts occasionally thumbing the slit, the extra stimulation tipping me over the edge as I came all over the sheets and my stomach, my walls tightened around his cock bringing him to completion too as he came deep inside me.

I panted as I came down from my high a strange feeling came over my stomach but I thought nothing of it as Bokuto pulled out and laid beside me and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into him and let out small happy sigh “do you think you’re pregnant?” he asked softly into my ear and I couldn’t help but chuckle at this.

“We’ll have to wait and see,” I told him gently not wanting to burst his bubble I’d just have to take a pregnancy test and show him that I’m indeed not pregnant and wait for him to call for the next rounds. He seemed content with that for now and nuzzled into my neck affectionately before we settled down to sleep.

A/N: so this is the end for chapter 1 in the next chapter Kuroo is going to find out he’s indeed pregnant and it’ll go from there. I hope you all enjoy this short story!


	2. The Rooster, The Owl And The Baby Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finds out he's pregnant

A/N: so I’m back with chapter 2 I hope you all will enjoy this addition I rarely write more than one chapter for a story these days so I’m a little rusty ahah. Please R&R!

Kuroo’s POV

 

It was a few months after that night with Bokuto and I’ve been feeling rather ill every day so much so that Bokuto has been more worried about looking after me than his sex drive which even I have to admit is quite impressive for him but I appreciated it more than he knew. I was struggling to even get out of bed and the weirdest thing was I was gaining so much weight when I could barely stomach food. 

Today Bokuto showed up like he always did after school only this time he brought with him Akaashi which I didn’t mind I liked the setter from Fukurodani though I’m sure if Bokuto heard me say that he’d get the wrong idea about it and get super jealous about it. I shook my head at the thought and gave the raven a small smile as he walked into my bedroom beside my lover. “Good afternoon Kuroo,” Akaashi greeted softly.

“Good afternoon Akaashi,” I replied with a small yawn. The raven looked me up and down and his eyes remained briefly on my growing stomach, the look on his face had me a little worried. “I-is everything alright Akaashi..?” I asked trying to keep the worry from my voice but failing.

Bokuto glared at the raven a little for this but it wasn’t his fault really I’ve just been so emotional lately and I had no idea why. Akaashi however was unaffected by the owls glare “how long have you been feeling like this Kuroo? I don’t mean to sound harsh but you look like hell,” he voiced now and my worry only grew as I started to nibble onto my bottom lip. 

Bokuto let out a small growl as he moved to stand beside me ready to push Akaashi out of the room but I grabbed his arm before he could do anything and shook my head. He huffed and sat down behind me pulling me into his chest now, that simple act had me relaxed in seconds. A light brush covered my face as I buried it in my hands as I spoke, “that would be shortly after the last time Bokuto and I had sex…” I said softly.

He quirked a brow a this “Bokuto said you’ve been really sick, sore gaining more weight than usual and mood swings correct?” he asked looking from Bokuto to me and back again when Bokuto nodded for me I was grateful I just wanted to die in this moment. “I see well I think I know what the symptoms are although I wouldn’t have expected it from a male but it would appear from what you have described that you are indeed pregnant Kuroo,” Akaashi said nonchalantly like he hadn’t just voiced something that by all means should be impossible for two males.

Bokuto’s face lit up at the mention of me being pregnant and he beamed down at me placed a chaste kiss to my lips his happiness overflowing as I was stuck in absolute shock. “B-but I’m male…” I voiced so quietly that I wasn’t sure even Bokuto heard me. 

Akaashi walked forward and put his hand comfortingly on my shoulder which I really appreciated although I heard Bokuto growl at him a clear warning to keep away from his mate and child. Akaashi didn’t bat an eye at this already knowing Bokuto’s personality perfectly and so he removed his hand but gave me a look that said I could come to him if I ever needed to. I smiled at him and glanced up at the other silently telling him to back off. “Now Kuroo we need to make sure that you are indeed pregnant so I’ll run to the store and grab a test you should discuss what’s going to happen if you are because Bokuto won’t want to let you out of his sight if you are pregnant,” he voiced softly and I nodded grateful for all of this that he’d leave us alone to privately discuss things and that he would get the test for me.

Akaashi slipped from the room and silently left us to it. I glanced at the owl before me “what are we going to do Bo we aren’t ready for a child…” I said voicing my fears “I can’t give this kid a life at the moment we haven’t even finished school…” I worried at my lip once more as my eyes started to tear up at the prospect that I’d be a horrible parent.

Bokuto let out a small growl but it wasn’t an angry growl it was simply to gain my attention as, as soon as I looked up at him he kissed me passionately. When we pulled apart he stared into my scared hazel eyes. “Kuroo everything is going to work out and you are going to make a wonderful mother there won’t be a thing you won’t do to make sure our child is happy and healthy and I know it,” he told me without an ounce of doubt. “I’ll get a part time job and then we can move out to our own place and start building a life for our family,” he said matter-of-factly and it brought a smile to my lips.

In that moment I knew that everything would be fine Bokuto and I would make sure that our child was happy and healthy had a roof over their head. I half turned in his lap now so I could snuggle up to him my hormones from this apparent pregnancy making my emotions change more times than the weather. A few moments later the doorbell rang and Bokuto stood to let Akaashi in and then the two reappeared a moment later a test resting in Akaashi’s hands. I laughed nervously and stood up grabbing the test from him “I guess I should go take this…” I said nervously hurrying to the bathroom to take it. 

Once I’d peed on the stick I fixed my pants and headed out to wait for the stick to give me the lines to say if I was pregnant or not with an anxious Bokuto by my side while Akaashi waited while leaning against the door frame. After a few minutes until two lines appeared on it to say that I was indeed pregnant, I felt butterflies rise in my stomach at this “I-I’m pregnant…” I said aloud letting the information sink in. 

Bokuto was over the moon he hugged me tight and then placed his hands on my stomach affectionately “do you think we’re having a girl or a boy?!” he asked excitedly. I was still flabbergasted at the thought I was actually pregnant and a little nervous for the process not sure what would remain the same to a normal pregnancy and what would differ. 

“You should book a doctor’s appointment my mother says that I lady should go for a scan at about six weeks it’s been what thirteen or fourteen weeks now since you last had sex so you’re well over due for one,” he voiced now and I couldn’t be happier that Bokuto had brought him over I’m sure we would be panicking and unsure of what to do without him.

I nodded at this “yes I’ll do that right away they might be able to help me with this morning sickness too…” I said softly looking down at my slightly bigger stomach. “Thank you Akaashi…it means a lot to me that you’re here to help Bokuto and I. I fear where we would be if you weren’t here with your advice,” I told him seriously and Bokuto nodded in agreement.

“It’s nothing I’m just glad I could help you both and especially to calm you down because stressing yourself out isn’t good for you or for the baby,” he voiced calmly nodding in return. I smiled and relaxed as Bokuto wrapped his arms around my stomach once more.

The next day I arranged for a scan luckily I could get one for the same day with it being so long overdue they wanted me to come in asap to make sure that the baby was alright although they were mightily confused when they heard I was male but they’d soon see when I finally got there. Bokuto had said that he’d skip school to come with me to the scan which warmed my heart but I’d make sure he didn’t skip school in the future I just couldn’t say not to him seeing his child for the first time.

So here I was sitting in the waiting room with Bokuto beside me our appointment was any minute now and we were constantly looking around when we heard any sort of noise, it was a relief when we were finally called in. The doctor was very polite even when he asked why I ‘thought’ I was pregnant and I explained it all. He looked sceptical but he did the ultrasound and was even more surprised when he found the baby and the heartbeat. I saw Bokuto about to ‘hoot’ so I shot him a stern glare telling him to be quite and respectful to the other expectant mothers in the ward. 

He took my hand and I squeezed it as the doctor took a screenshot for us to take home of which we asked for two copies one for me and one for Bokuto. It finally hit home that I was indeed pregnant and I’d have to have a sit down with both my parents and Bokuto’s to explain the situation which I wasn’t really looking forward to but we didn’t have the time to put it off. The nurse came in and gave us the picture of our baby. “When can we find out the sex of the baby?” I asked the doctor knowing that Bokuto wouldn’t be able to wait till the birth.

“That would usually be during the second routine ultrasound that should be done between your eighteenth and twenty first week of pregnancy,” the doctor informed us. I nodded as he wiped the gel from my stomach so I could pull my top down. We thanked the doctor and then left the hospital both of us gazing down at the photo we held in our hands.

It was when we were walking down the street that I decided to break the silence between us “we need to work out a date to get both our families together and tell them about this while discussing the future,” I told him. He must have noticed how nervous I was at the prospect of telling our families about this as he reached out and took my hand in his giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“We will and it will go alright I know for one that no matter what’s said about this I won’t let it stop me being there for you and the child and I won’t let them force you into an abortion although I doubt that would even be an option. Either way I’ll protect you Kuroo you and the baby,” he said earnestly and I knew that he would and it once again relaxed me my emotions calming right down. 

“Let’s try and get it done as early as possible…end of the week?” I asked glancing at the owl. He nodded and I smiled “I’ll text you when I speak to my family alright let you know what they say you do the same with yours,” I told him and nodded.

When we got to the end of the road where we’d split I could tell Bokuto was struggling he didn’t want to leave his family. This thought made me smile more and I leaned in to kiss his lips softly “I don’t want to go…” he grumbled softly before dropping his head on my shoulder his hands moving to my stomach. 

I smiled and kissed his cheek “maybe when we talk to our parents we can work out a system where you stay at mine a few days and then I stay at yours a few days till we can find a place of our own,” I voiced and he instantly perked up at this making me laugh softly. “I love you Bokuto my adorable owl~” I said happily smirking a little when his cheeks turned rosy.

“I love you too my silly rooster~” he said in return and pecked my lips before pulling away completely “alright I’m going to head back before I change my mind and just follow you home~ text me when you get home alright?” he asked softly and I smiled nodding promising him I would before we headed our separate ways.

Once indoors once more I noticed my mother was back, I sent a quick text to Bokuto so he knew I got home alright before walking in to the kitchen seeing my mother standing there. “Ahh you’re back Tetsuro how are you feeling?” she asked the worry clear in her voice.

I gulped a little before forcing a smile “I’m feeling a bit better mother actually I wanted to know if you’re free Friday for a family dinner with Bokuto’s family it’s a really important thing for us we have something to share with you all…” I said with a nervous chuckle. My mother gave me a look clearly wondering just what it was that we had to tell them that sounded so serious. Of course our family knew about our relationship having known pretty early on that it was going to be for the rest of our lives we had decided to be honest with the families and hope that they’d both accept us and luckily they did although neither one was particularly happy that we were dating but they stuck by us and that was what mattered cause without my family I didn’t know if I could do it. 

The end of the week promptly came my mother had raised a few brows when Bokuto had been coming around everyday since. Bokuto had suggested that we have the talk at mine deciding that it would be the most comfortable way for me which made me smile. He was going to be such a doting papa when our baby was finally born. So here we sat now my family and Bokutos around our dining room table Bokuto sat at my side his hand discreetly under the table on my knee squeezing encouragingly.

“So the reason we’ve called you both to meet tonight is we have some joint news and I know this going to come as a really big shock to everyone it was for me,” I said softly taking a deep breath before continuing “the thing is that I’m pregnant…” I finally got out looking at the faces of utter shock from both our parents. The questions started coming which I knew they would I mean I a male was pregnant it was just so absurd, but neither family could debate it any longer when they saw my scan and promised that they could see in person at my next scan. 

From there we had a lot of baby talk over dinner, my mother asked me how far along I was and if we were going to find out the sex of the baby before or after the birth and then there was talk of a baby shower and loads of baby shopping of which Bokuto and I barely participated in. I was still recovering from the nerves of telling them the news and Bokuto was trying his best to comfort me but we made sure to voice our opinions every now and then so our mothers in particular knew we were still listening to them. 

Our parents agreed with our suggestion about Bokuto and I staying together they knew by now that Bokuto was already highly protective of me even if I didn’t need him to be and that he would be even more protective now that I was pregnant. Our next big task would be telling our friends specially in our teams. I grumbled at this but none the less grabbed my phone and texted Kenma asking him to come over the one person I had to tell before anyone else was him. I promptly got a text saying he was busy which made me roll my eyes knowing exactly WHY he was busy. I turned to Bokuto “can you go buy an Apple pie?” I asked softly he gave me a puzzled look that had me chuckling “Kenma needs some bribing to come over, he loves Apple pie~” I said. He laughed and nodded kissing my forehead before he headed out, my mother had given Bokuto keys to our house in case I needed him to go out or such you know food cravings and it was the middle of the night.

I promptly grabbed my phone and sent a simple text telling him that I’d have Apple pie for him and he promptly replied saying he’d be over in a minute. I laughed softly at this and waited for the two most important people in my life came back. Bokuto didn’t take long at all I think he went to shop and back in record time and of course Kenma was pretty quick considering how close we lived together. When he stepped into my room and saw Bokuto there as well he raised a brow but said nothing of it just a simple “what did you call me over here for Kuroo?” 

I laughed nervously and glanced at Bokuto who wrapped his arms protectively around me and my stomach. “Well you see we have some news we wanted to share with you before telling both the teams…” I started slightly nervous but seeing Kenma’s calm expression helped. “The thing is I’m pregnant I know that it should be impossible with two guys and all but I’ve been to the doctors and had a scan and everything and I’m definitely pregnant,” I said nervously.

Kenma just looked from me to Bokuto and back again before calmly speaking “congratulations Kuroo you must be happy despite the obvious nerves” he stated calmly. I instantly calmed down from his words glad that Kenma would be there for me during this as well. 

A/N: finally done with chapter 2! It’s a lot longer than I originally intended ahaha. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter I’ll try and get chapter 3 completed and uploaded tomorrow.


	3. The Rooster, The Owl And The Baby Crow

A/N: Chapter 3 is here! I’ve had a lot of fun writing this series. I hope you all enjoy this too please R&R!!!

Kuroo’s POV

It was the day of my twenty week scan I was laying on the chair while the doctor put the gel on my stomach as Bokuto and our parents waited at my side. I squeezed his hand that was holding mine a little nervous as to if things were alright with our baby. I was relieved when the doctor put the device to my stomach and found its heartbeat strong and steady. “All is aright with your baby, would you like to know the sex of the baby?” she asked softly.

I looked at Bokuto noticing how eager he was and chuckled “yes please doctor,” I said with smile of my own. The doctor and nurse smiled at each other before smiling at us.

“You’re having a baby boy,” the doctor said before taking another screenshot of the baby of which we asked for a copy for everyone. I smiled down at the new photo of our baby touching the shape of him. Bokuto couldn’t hold in his hoot at finding out the gender of the baby, his mother told him off which had me snickering a little.

The nurse wiped the gel from my stomach once more so I could pull my top down and we all headed out to go home. I gently ran my hand over my ever growing stomach protectively, I was looking more pregnant by the day but it was still hard to tell that I hadn’t just put on some weight as I hadn’t told everyone just my team Bokuto’s team and our schools higher ups. Tomorrow was another training camp between some of the top schools including Nekoma, Fukurodani and Karasuno.

Thinking of Karasuno I smile came to my lips Hinata would be over the moon to find out that we were having our very own Rooster Owl hybrid baby. We headed back to Bokuto’s for the night the coach and principle had agreed for me to go to the training camp with Bokuto.

Once at his place we hurried to his bedroom where I pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips. He looked up at me surprised at my sudden change in mood. “K-Kuroo…w-what..?” he asked utterly shocked but I waited for no one and dived down to crash our lips together as I ground my hips down on his own rubbing my already straining erection against his slowly working him into hardness. “K-Kuroo..!” he exclaimed now pushing me upwards so he could look into my eyes.

“Bokuto I want you! No I need you!” I all but growled out my lust taking over as I dived in for another kiss to which he returned as his hands moved to grab and grope my ass. I moaned softly into the kiss as he groped me, I bucked my hips into his once more causing the other to growl out and flip us so I was beneath him now. He then proceeded to strip us both of our clothes grabbing our erections together he started to pump them making us both to moan and groan softly. Soon that wasn’t enough I needed him in me “B-Bokuto I need you I-inside…” I moaned out bucking my hips.

He paused for a moment looking down at me and seeing the baby bump “are you sure..? Won’t that hurt you and the baby..?” He asked nervously. I found it rather adorable that he thought and was worried that doing such a thing is harmful to us. 

“Its fine Bo mother told me that a pregnant persons sex drive increases during the first and second trimesters it’s normal and it won’t harm me or the baby,” I informed him with a slight smile. He nodded pecked my lips before grabbing the lube and putting some on his hands “Bo you don’t need to prep me my body will be more lubricated,” I informed him once more and he nodded instead rubbing the lube on his erection before thrusting into me in one quick thrust.

I moaned in delight at the feeling of being filled completely by him. He started a fast pace but he controlled himself to not be too rough with me obviously still worried about any harm he may do to us and the thought warmed me. It was enough that he was hitting my sweet spot with each thrust drawing more and more moans from my lips as I writhed beneath him. The little grunts and groans that he released as he pounded into me assured me that he was enjoying it too and it all added the pleasure I was currently feeling.

I wrapped my legs around his waist forcing him to go deeper with each thrust as one of my hands moved down my body to wrap my fingers around my erection and pump myself along with his thrusts. I could tell from the look in his eyes that my display was getting to him and so I put on a show for him. 

I made a point of thumbing the slit every now and again as well as fondling my balls I ran my free hand up my stomach and chest to my nipples making sure to pay them equal attention as I pinched and rolled the sensitive nubs one by one. I moaned loudly at all the stimulation my body was feeling, this spurred on Bokuto who was starting to get a little rougher now. “I’m close…Bo-Bokuto…” I moaned out rather loudly gaining me a particularly hard thrust from him which tipped me over the edge my tightening walls brought him over the edge and he spilled his seed deep inside me with a moan of my name.

We panted heavily as we came down from our high before starting another round. We kept going all night until I was satisfied much to Bokuto’s distress which made a change.

The next day we headed out early since I’d be going to Fukurodani with Bokuto ready for the training camp. Once there Akaashi greeted us with a small smile which I returned. “Good morning Kuroo, Bokuto how are you feeling now?” he asked walking by our side towards the gym. 

I smiled more at this enjoying having someone else to talk about with these things besides Bokuto or Kenma. “Good morning Akaashi, things are going pretty well we found out yesterday that we’re having a little boy~” I informed him. His smile grew wider at this “we had a chat with our parents too about everything and that went really well so Bo and I are going to be looking for a place of our own soon it’s going to be pretty hard since it’s got to be close to both our schools but we are determined to do it~” I added with a chuckle when Bokuto wrapped his arm around my waist placing his hand protectively under my shirt to rest on my baby bump. 

“That’s good to hear Kuroo I’m glad that things are working out for you both and for your son,” he commented fondly. Bokuto grinned at this and pulled me a little closer to him. 

I looked up at Bokuto then over at Akaashi when an idea hit me, I was sure that Bokuto would agree with what I was about to say as well “hey Akaashi…” I said softly and the raven turned to look at me quizzically. “Well I was thinking I’d love it and I’m sure Bokuto won’t have an issue with this, if you’d be our baby’s god father,” I finally got out. The raven looked so surprised to hear this but the shock turned into happiness as he smiled a little more.

“I’d be honoured to be his god father if indeed it is alright with you Bokuto,” he said politely to which Bokuto nodded with a huge grin on his face clearly happy with my choice. “Then of course,” he voiced once more and I pulled away from Bokuto to give Akaashi a big hug which surprised him but he soon returned it.

The drive to the training camp was uneventful as I napped the entire way there having Akaashi waking me up to tell us we needed to get off the bus. I yawned and stood walking off the bus blinking at the sun as I looked around. Seeing my team to the right I walked over to them and greeted them. Kenma asked how I was to which I told him that all was good. It was then that I heard another bus pulling up and when I looked it was Karasuno. 

I waited for everyone to get off and to my surprise this time Kageyama and Hinata were both on there too and by the looks of it they must have exhausted themselves getting the right scores to make it on the trip as they both looked like they were on the verge of death which made me chuckle. I decided to go give Hinata some good news that was sure to perk him up. I headed over to the ginger but before I made it to him Daichi stood before me. “Good morning Kuroo…” there was a pause before he added “and Bokuto.” I looked over my shoulder to see that he’d followed me over; I shook my head at his over protectiveness but said nothing of it. Bokuto simply nodded to him and hovered behind me as I greeted our fellow captain.

“Good morning Daichi, don’t mind him,” I told him pointing to Bokuto. “He’ll go wherever I go,” I said with a chuckle causing him to raise his brow but he said nothing of it as he stepped away to allow me to continue on my way to the ginger. “Yo Chibi-Chan~” I called out waving to him and he shot over to us like a bat outta hell. I chuckled “I have some news I think you’ll appreciate more than the rest of your team~” I told him and he looked up at me all expectant excitement clear on his face. I laughed at this and moved to grab his hand “feel this~” I told him and slipped it under my shirt so he hand could rest on my stomach to which the baby decided to move just as he hand touched my bare flesh. 

He looked up at me in absolute aww “you’re having a baby?!” he exclaimed so loudly that all of Karasuno heard this and looked over at us perplexed because clearly we were both guys. 

I laughed lightly and scratched the back of my neck about to reply when Bokuto beat me to it “hells yeah he’s having my baby HOOOOOOT!!!” I blushed a little at this I’m sure that Bokuto had been waiting for a time like this to shout it out to the world.

Despite the shock with the news of my pregnancy everyone in Karasuno came over to congratulate me. Even their coach Ukai and adviser Takeda came to congratulate us we smiled and thanked them before coach Nekomata came up to me and advised me against playing in the team but I wasn’t going to be benched not yet and so they, Bokuto and Coach, gave in.

The rest of the camp was uneventful I had the coach and Bokuto keep an eye on me during all my matches to make sure that the baby and I were doing alright which we were. Then we headed home at the end of the camp.

The next day we started to look for parenting classes we’d need to know how to look after our baby, after all neither of us knew how to do nappies to start with. We found one for that weekend and we signed up for it. As the end of the weekend got closer and closer I was starting to feel more and more nervous about the class, what if I was rubbish at doing all the baby related things that I’d have to do how could I be a good mother then. Bokuto must have noticed as he came up behind me and hugged me to his chest “stop stressing Kuroo even if we suck at it this weekend we have plenty of time to get ourselves good at it before the baby comes and we will be the best parents ever~” he told me softly as he rubbed my stomach gently.

I instantly relaxed in his hold and nodded “You’re right we just have to get good before he comes,” I repeated with a smile “thank you Bo I don’t know what I’d do without you honestly…” I told him gently.

He chuckled and nuzzled my neck before moving to capture my lips in a heated kiss “You’ll never need to find out what you’d have to do without me cause I’m never leaving you~” he stated matter-of-factly. I laughed at this but I knew it was true there was nothing on the planet that would separate us not now and not ever.

A/N: Chapter 3 is officially complete I’m hoping for it to span just a couple more chapters with some time skips in there. I hope you liked it!


	4. The Rooster, The Owl And The Baby Crow

A/N: So I’m finally back I know it’s been a few days since my last update I’ve been feeling a little under the weather lately but I’m ready to keep writing again! I have plans to eventually get a valentines fic completed but I won’t be starting that till after this is complete. I hope you enjoy and please R&R!

Kuroo’s POV

It was June tenth and I was now heavily pregnant and could go into labour it was safe to say that Bokuto’s not leaving my side for a minute even while I go to the bathroom. It was getting a bit stifling to have him constantly there but I knew he was just worried about me and the baby he’d read a few things on pregnancies that hadn’t gone well and had severe consequences of mum and baby dying and such and so he was stuck to me like glue.

Despite this news I was going in for a caesarean on my due date though I may have to go in early if my body tries to deliver the body early as I clearly had no passage for the baby to come out through naturally and this was why Bokuto was at my side twenty four seven. He would hardly let me do anything in case it put too much of a strain on me or the baby and I have to say it was irritating me a little he wouldn’t even let me cook my own food or carry my own plate to the table but I did my best not to snap at him knowing that he was just trying to look out for me and our precious bundle that we’d soon be able to hold in our arms.

At this current moment I was hunched over in front of him as he gave my back a much needed massage, the added weight of the baby was killing my back and I often needed to lay down so today he had offered to give me a massage whenever I needed one and I’d readily taken him up on his offer. It was at this moment that my mother had walked in, although we now had a place of our own my mother had insisted on us moving back to the family house until the baby was born and I’d recovered from the operation so that we had extra hands to help us in the first few days knowing full well that I’d hardly be able to look after him just after and that it would be too much strain on Bokuto alone and so we had readily agreed on this. “Honey how are you feeling?” she asked now watching Bokuto massage my shoulders and back.

Mother was another worry wort but I couldn’t blame her it wasn’t every day that your son fell pregnant so she must be beyond worried for me and for her grandson. Although all the scans showed that everything was alright and the doctors where checking on my own health regularly due to the nature of the situation, nothing was out of whack but that didn’t stop these two from worrying far too much it had me worrying about them. “I’m fine mother just some back pain so Bokuto is giving me a massage,” I told her softly letting out a small groan as he massaged a certain spot that was giving me trouble.

She nodded at Bokuto approvingly before continuing on the kitchen “would the pair of you like something to eat?” she asked now. I didn’t need to answer as, as soon as food was brought up my stomach let out an all-mighty growl causing my mother to laugh lightly “and you Bokuto?” she asked popping her head around the door frame to look in on us once more. 

“Yes please Aika-San~” he replied happily his hands never stopping on my back. She smiled at him telling him he should just call her ‘mother’ since they were practically family now. He chuckled at this and smiled at my mother “of course mother~” he relented making her smile and getting a smirk from me of which he didn’t miss as he poked my cheek roughly but not enough to actually hurt. “You know my mother will expect that from you as well right?” he said smugly to me this time causing my mother to burst out laughing at the look of fake horror on my face. He chuckled and dived down for a quick kiss before continuing his massage.

He didn’t stop till I told him it was enough which I was very grateful for it was a much needed experience for me. Bokuto had insisted that we go out after food today I had no idea why but there was a look of understanding and knowing between my parents and Bokuto which had me a little suspicious and unnerved. But to my surprise he took me to see the shorties match against Shiratorizawa which was a much loved surprise on my part, he must have known that I was missing volleyball a lot since now that I was so close to birthing I’d been removed from school till it was alright for me to come back afterwards which also meant no more volleyball at all I couldn’t even watch a practice match. 

I however found out pretty soon that, that wasn’t the only surprise that my owl had for me oh no. while standing there waiting for the teams to come out my adorable and over protective owl got down on one knee took out a small box to which he opened to reveal a simple white gold wedding band. “Kuroo Tetsuro, would you do me the greatest honour besides carrying my child and make me the happiest man in the world on and off the court by becoming my husband?” he asked with a smile on his lips.

I stared down at him in utter shock I was not expecting this when I got up today. I was in so much shock that I couldn’t get any words out at all I just stared down at him the surprise and shock evident on my face. I saw the smile slowly started to slip into worry on his face as I didn’t answer. Noticing myself that Bokuto was going to take my silence as I big fat ‘NO’ I had to do something because my voice was officially not working at the moment. So instead of verbally answering him I practically jumped at him wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss hoping he’d get the yes that was behind my actions. When we parted for air he looked into my hazel orbs and let a small smile grace his lips once more “was that a yes?” he asked softly but still my voice wouldn’t come out and so I nodded vigorously causing him to laugh and kiss my lips once more as he slipped the band of white gold onto my ring finger.

Everyone in the area cheered for us which made me blush deeply but Bokuto just grinned like the cat that ate the canary. It was at that moment that the teams came out for the match and everyone’s attention was reverted back to the match that was about to take place. Bokuto took my hand and walked us to our seats, I was beyond happy when I found that he’d got us seats right at the front so we could watch the match without worrying about people getting in the way. 

The match was nerve-wracking it was touch and go a few times with Karasuno almost loosing but somehow pulling it out a few times and with a huge and powerful enemy like Ushijima Wakatoshi facing them it was a wonder that they could be so positive even while staring at the face of defeat as many times but they did and they ended up winning. Once the match was over Bokuto and I headed down to see Karasuno and to congratulate our little Chibi-Chan on his win as well as to make sure that Tsukki was alright since he was injured during the match. 

Once at home I looked up at my now fiancée and smiled “hey Bo…” I voiced and he looked at me to show that I had his attention “you know we haven’t got a name yet for the baby,” I added and he nodded “well I was thinking we could call him Chibi, you know after Hinata~ we’ve always called him Chibi-Chan and it was his words that got us into this predicament,” I voiced looking down at my heavily pregnant stomach. 

Bokuto let out a small chuckle and pecked my lips before placing his hands gently on my stomach as the baby kicked his hand “I think he agrees with that name Kuroo~” he said with a grin still caressing my stomach “Chibi is a great name~” he added now causing a smile to come to my lips.

*June 14th*

Today was the day of my operation Bokuto had insisted on being in the room while I had my operation and so they sterilised him and put him in the surgeon’s scrubs so he could be there. When I woke up I’d have my baby boy in my arms finally, I glanced over at my fiancée in his scrubs a small smile gracing my lips as the doctors gave me the anaesthesia.

When I woke up I was all groggy and out of it when I looked to my left I saw Bokuto standing there with a cooing baby in his arms with our families just behind him watching the touching scene. It was my mother who noticed that I was awake first “Kuroo!” she exclaimed walking up the bed to take my hand. “How are you feeling?” she asked worried making me scrunch up my eyes to remember everything. It was then that my mind cleared and I remembered that I was put under to birth our child.

“Chibi!” I exclaimed trying to sit up but promptly stopping with a yelp of pain. My mother gently placed a hand on my shoulder silently telling me to stay put before Bokuto brought our baby over and placed him in my arms. I looked down at our precious bundle and I could feel the tears collecting at the corner of my eyes, he was just so perfect so pure. Bokuto leaned over to place a gentle kiss to my forehead. “He’s so perfect…” I mumbled and everyone laughed softly and smiled at us. 

“darling you and the baby are going to stay in for a little while give you a chance to recover and they want to make sure that everything’s fine with Chibi,” mother said gently when she saw the alarm in my eyes she cooed gently “don’t worry there’s nothing wrong with him it’s just a precaution because of his birth,” she reassured me. “When he’s cleared to come home Bokuto, your father and I will look after him and bring him by to see you till you can come home it shouldn’t be long between the two though,” she added with a smile. I nodded and relaxed a little still a little sleepy. 

Bokuto took our little bundle of joy and handed him to my mother with a smile he then sat at my bedside and took my hand in his a huge smile gracing his lips now as he kissed my fingers “you’re so perfect Kuroo~ and you’ve birthed a perfect little boy I’m so proud of you~” he said with pure happiness clear in his voice and expression. I smiled at this as he went on “You should get some more rest Kuroo Chibi and I will be here when you wake up I promise,” he said softly. I nodded and yawned as he leaned into kiss my forehead before backing away and letting me close my eyes and drift back into sleep.

A/N: So chapter 4 is finally done! Next chapter will be a small Epilogue of the baby when it’s a little older. I hope you all enjoyed this little edition and a big thank you to all my readers and reviewers I didn’t expect this story to get so much love from you all.


	5. The Rooster, The Owl And The Baby Crow

A/N: So this is the Epilogue finally little Chibi-Chan is going to be a toddler! I hope you all enjoy this final chapter. Please R&R!

Kuroo’s POV

I yawned as I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast while rubbing the back of my neck “Bo what do you want for breakfast?” I called out as he went to get Chibi and bring him into the kitchen for breakfast. I opened the fridge as he shouted out ‘whatever you want’ to me with Chibi copying him. I smiled and pulled out some bacon and eggs turning to look at them as they came in “full English breakfast?” I asked now and they both nodded eagerly smiling. I chuckled and moved towards them to give Chibi a kiss on the cheek “I hope you’re behaving for papa~” I told him with a smile.

Bokuto puffed out his chest at this “of course he is~” he said proudly before taking a seat at the table placing Chibi in his lap. I chuckled and pet both of them on the head before continuing to grab the ingredients for breakfast and proceeding to cook them, plating them and placing them in front of them Chibi of course had a small plate. We ate in relative silence all of us simply enjoying the food, once finished I took the plates to sink for me to wash and walked over to Chibi picking him up as Bokuto got ready for work. He came and kissed me good bye like he did every morning before heading out, Chibi pulled on my clothing and I looked down at him only for him to kiss my lips. I blushed at this and covered my face from my child, that was super embarrassing I’d have to tell Bokuto to stop the kisses in front of Chibi.

“Do you want to play now Chibi?” I asked softly seeing his face light up I laughed and brought him into the living room placing him down on the floor so that he could play with his toys as I sat down on the couch to watch some TV so I could keep an eye on him. I’d been sat down for maybe five minutes when there was a knock on the door, I raised a brow and stood “mama’s just going to get the door Chibi be a good boy and stay here okay?” I said looking down at him until he nodded with an ‘okay mama’ I smiled and answered the door standing before me was Kenma “Kenma!” I exclaimed surprised we didn’t arrange to meet today. 

“Good morning Kuroo, your mother was a little worried about you guys so she sent me up with some food for dinner,” he replied holding out a bag. I laughed at this and took the food from him.

“I’ll have to thank mum when I talk to her next,” I commented heading inside to place the food in the fridge hearing Kenma come in and shut the door behind himself. I then headed into the living room to see that Chibi was still where I left him happily playing with a toy car. I smiled when Kenma joined me glancing down at Chibi. “Chibi Kenma is here do you want to say hello?” I asked knowing just how fond he was of my best friend and god father though Kenma had reluctantly agreed not sure how he’d be with kids we still wanted him to be a god father that way both Bokuto’s and my best friends where his god parents. Chibi instantly dropped the toy and ran over to Kenma to pull on his pant leg.

Kenma gave me a look but I knew he was fond of our little boy. “Hello Chibi,” Kenma greeted him as he bent down to pick him up and rest him on his hip. Chibi happily greeted him back and I chuckled at this.

“I’ll leave you to look after him for a few minutes Kenma I need to go wash up,” I told him ruffling Chibi’s hair as I went to the kitchen. Kenma walked in with Chibi happily perched on his hips content to stay in his arms clearly. I smiled “you may not be comfortable around kids but they sure do like you a lot eh Kenma?” I asked with a teasing smirk as I started to clean the dirty dishes from this morning.

He snorted at my comment before nodding “it would appear so if your son is anything to go by,” he said gazing down at my son a small smile gracing his lips. “How are you adjusting to married life?” he asked now turning his attention back to me. I blushed a little at this it wasn’t that long ago now that Bokuto and I finally tied the knot I glanced down at my wedding ring before looking behind me to my best friend.

“I’m adjusting just fine, Bokuto is great a little annoying and hyper sometimes but he’s wonderful and he’s great with little Chibi,” I told him with a smile of pure happiness “I wouldn’t change a thing about him or us,” I added now finishing the dishes and drying my hands. I walked up to my best friend and child chuckling “how about you come back to mama now?” I asked Chibi and he reluctantly agreed holding out his arms towards me so I could grab him.

I plucked him from Kenma’s hold and saw the look of relief making me chuckle once more knowing that Kenma didn’t have that much strength in his arms and my little tyke was rather heavy already. “Does he sleep like you Kuroo?” Kenma suddenly asked looking my son up and down. “He seems to have caught your hair do,” he added with a slight smirk.

I blushed a little at this and looked away “yes it would appear that he has adopted my way of sleeping…its super cute though due to him having Bokuto’s colouring I think it looks way cooler than my own~” I told him and Chibi puffed out his chest with pride just like his papa did this morning. I laughed at my own child and patted his head “though I do worry about him sleeping like that sometimes I’m worried in case he ends up suffocating himself,” I said causing Chibi to now pout up at me. I laughed softly and kissed his forehead before we all headed back into the living room. 

I placed Chibi back on the floor and let him wonder to his toys as Kenma and I sat and had a good chat about what I’d missed and what the rest of the team was up to these days telling me that we should go and see them at some point they’d love to see us and of course baby Chibi every once in a while. Before long it was time for Kenma to go “don’t forget to thank your mother,” he said before heading to the front door. I nodded at this and thanked him for his visit before shutting the door behind him. 

As I headed back in Chibi walked up to me lazily as yawned and rubbed his eyes his free hand moving to tug on my trouser leg “mama I’m tired…” he complained. I smiled bending down to pick him back up and look at the time “well it’s only three pm papa will be back around five so you’ve got time for a little nap,” I told him with a smile walking him back to his room and laying him down on the bed and tucking him his eyes already shut as he fell asleep before I had even finished. I smiled and headed out deciding to tidy up as much as possible without making too much noise not wanting to wake him up knowing that if you woke Chibi up early then much like his papa he was a grumpy young man.

At half past five Bokuto returned home from work “where are my precious husband and child~?” he voiced as he walked into the living room to see Chibi curled into my side as I read him the story of The Lion King. I looked up at his words and put a finger to my mouth to tell him to be quiet before continuing the story. It was rare for Chibi to be this relaxed and quite. Bokuto simply moved to sit next to us leaning over to peck my cheek before settling in for the rest of the story.

A/N: that’s it guys! Just a cute little chapter about the family~ I hope you enjoyed this final chapter! Next I’ll be working on a series of Valentines fics for different ships in My Hero Academia!


End file.
